


The Misadventures of Dating

by asherly89



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Bad dates, Dating, Humor, M/M, something is always going wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherly89/pseuds/asherly89
Summary: Inspired by One Direction's Night Changes music video, 5 different times that Buck and Eddie go on a date but something goes wrong.





	1. Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. Hope you Enjoy!

Buck and Eddie had finally found a rare night off together. Eddie had Carla babysitting Christopher and Buck didn’t have to worry about his sister intruding on him anymore, so they planned a date. Well Buck planned the date and told Eddie to be dressed and ready for it.

When they arrived at the restaurant Eddie whistles, “This seems like a nice place. You think they’ll let the two of us in?”

“I know the chef,” Buck replies. He took Eddie’s hand in his and pulled into the restaurant. They walked up to the front where a woman was waiting by the reservation desk, iPad in hand.

“Welcome, do you have a reservation?” she asks.

“Yes, it’s under Evan Buckley, 7pm,” Buck replies.

The woman looked down at the iPad and scrolls for a moment then looks back up with a smile, “We have you seated at the chef’s table in the back. I’ll lead you there.”

Buck turns back to Eddie with a smile, “See I told you I knew the chef.”

Eddie smiles back. He follows Buck closely and they’re led through the maze of tables in the dining room. It’s a low lit, fancy place. With tables set up with more forks then he knows what to do with.

“Here’s your table gentleman. Your menu selections were chosen by the chef himself. Your wine pairings will be given as the courses come out. Enjoy,” the woman tells the two men.

Buck smiles at her, “Thank you.” He pulls out Eddie’s chair for him before seating in his own.

“You’re quite the gentleman, Buck,” Eddie tells the other man.

Buck blushes but smiles, “It’s nothing.”

Their waiter comes over a moment later, “Gentlemen, welcome, I’m your waiter for the night, Alex, I’ll be able to answer any questions you may have about your menu or wine pairings. Can I get you started with your first course?”

Buck looks down at the menu, but doesn’t get a word out before Eddie is ordering for them, “We’ll have Calamari.”

The waiter nods, “Course, and would you like your wine selections?”

“Whatever you think would go best,” Eddies replies.

“I’ll have our sommelier get you your drinks. If you’d like anything else just let me know,” Alex says before he disappears.

“How did you pull this off?” Eddie asks Buck.

“I told you I know the chef,” Buck answers.

“I know, but like how do you know him?” Eddie presses.

Buck gives him a smirk, “Would you believe me if I told you I dated him?”

Eddie rolls his eyes, “No.”

“Good, because I didn’t. He got injured in a kitchen fire and the station responded to it,” Buck explains, “NOT this place. This it was a different restaurant. When he was still only starting out. He owns this place.”

“He owns this place?” Eddie asks in disbelief.

“He got some money from his old place so he wouldn’t sue and used it to open this one.”

Eddie’s face is priceless and Buck starts to laugh, “He’s fine. This place is safe as safe can be.”

“Evan, if I get food poisoning...” Eddie says, but trails off.

Buck is saved by Alex coming back with a plate of calamari and the wine steward just behind him.

“Gentlemen, your first course. Stacy is our in house sommelier, she’ll be pairing each dish with the perfect wine selection. If you have any questions or want more of any wine you’ve had just let her or I know and we’ll be happy to get you some,” Alex tells the two men.

Stacy gives a quick description of the wine she selected for the calamari then walks off. Eddie and Buck dig into the the dish with gusto and make small talk.

When they get their second course, their dinner selection, Buck gets pasta while Eddie goes for the fish. They’re enjoying their dinner when a woman comes up to the table, “I knew it was you!” she shouts at Buck.

“Excuse me?” Buck replies. He doesn’t know who she is.

“Evan Buckley, we went on a date about a year ago. You ‘went to the bathroom’ and didn’t return,” the woman replies.

“I did?” Buck questions.

“Oh my God, you’re so fucking thick! We met on tinder and you took me to dinner. Wowed me with your stories about rescuing people and going into burning buildings, then left me with the check and no reply to my texts or calls,” she shouts at him.

“I’m sorry, I-I was a different person then,” Buck tries to defuse the situation. But it’s no use. Before he can explain she grabs his wine glass and throws the liquid at his face.

Eddie moves to grab the woman, “Hey, calm down.”

“And who the hell are you?” she asks.

“His boyfriend,” Eddies replies.

“You’re gay?!” she says turning back to Buck, “Of course you are. I’m tired of being the straight girl falling for the gay guy.” And with that she walks away.

Buck had already wiped at his face with this napkin, but his shirt was stained, “I’m sorry about that.”

Eddie shakes his head, “No, it’s not your fault...well mostly not your fault. You left her with the check halfway through dinner?”

“The waitress was hot and I wanted to fuck her. I was different back then. This was before Abby,” Buck explains, “I’ve changed since then. That was a different time.”

Eddie takes his hand, “I know you have. You don’t have to prove anything to me.”

“I’m sorry dinner was ruined,” Buck says.

Eddie squeezes his hand, “You didn't ruin it. Just...surprised is all. But if you want to get out of here, I’m all for it. This place is nice, but not my scene.”

Buck smiles back at him, “I’ll pay and we can get out of here.”


	2. Car Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck wants to make it up to Eddie after their dinner didn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took a week to get this out. I didn't mean to wait so long! But you know life happens and stuff. Hope you enjoy.

After the disaster date that was dinner, Buck wanted to find a way to make it up to Eddie. He knew Eddie liked cars, the old vintage ones that were imported for Europe, so he found a place that let you rent a car for the day. 

“Cover your eyes,” Buck tells Eddie when he opens the door.

Eddie rolls his eyes, “Buck I’m not three.”

“I know but your surprise is out front and I don’t want you to see it.”

Eddie moves his head so he can see over Buck’s shoulder and his eyes light up, “You didn’t!”

Buck smiles, “I did.”

Eddie moves around him and runs over to the car. He swaps his hand over hood and turns to look over at Buck before going back to looking at the car, “It’s a Porsche. You got me a Porsche?”

Buck walks over to Eddie and the car, “For the day. I wanted to make up for the dinner.”

Eddie moves to Buck and kisses him, “You don’t owe me anything.”

“I do. After that girl came a put a plate of pasta on my head, I felt like we needed a do over,” Buck explains.

“Evan Buckley, you don’t owe me anything. But I mean if we have the car for the day...” Eddie says

Buck puts the keys in his hand, “You’re going to drive.”

* * *

After getting out of the city and onto PCH the drive is clear. Eddie is a pro at navigating the stick shift and he is smiling as the sun shines down on him and Buck.

“Let’s see how face we can go,” Buck says as they reach a straightaway. 

Eddie looks at him, “You sure?”

“I have a need...a need for speed,” Buck quotes to Eddie and the man laughs.

Eddie presses on the pedal harder making them go faster. As they fly down the highway he shifts gears so they don’t stall out. The wind whips pass them and they’re smiling.

All too soon their pace is interrupted by red and blue lights in the rearview mirror. 

“Oh shit,” Buck says as they slow down and move over to the side. Eddie puts the car in park and they wait for the officer to come over to the car.

“Good afternoon,” the officer says, “Licence and registration.”

Buck makes quick work of finding the paperwork while Eddie gets his driver's licence out of his wallet. They give the officer the two items and he walks over to his cruiser.

“He’ll just give you a speeding ticket and we can call it a day. Go home and relax or something,” Buck says to Eddie.

“You don’t think I don’t know what,” Eddie snaps at him, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap. It’s just, this is the first time I’ve ever gotten a ticket.”

Buck grabs Eddie’s hand and gives it a squeeze, “Of course you’ve never had a ticket. You’re too perfect for that.”

Eddie hits Buck lightly, “Shut up. I’m far from perfect.”

Buck moves to give him a quick kiss but aborts it when it sees the officer coming back over to them.

“Officer,” Eddie says.

“I’m going to need you to step out of the car, Mr. Diaz,” the officer replies.

“Of course,” Eddies replies and goes to take his seat belt off.

“Wiat, what are doing?” Buck asks, “We were only speeding.”

“I’m just going to talk to Mr. Diaz alone for a moment. Nothing to worry about, sir,” the officer says back, “Just stay in your seat.”

“I’ll be fine,” Eddie says to Buck.

Buck watches as the officer and Eddie talk, then before he knows what’s happening Eddie is turning his back to the officer and handcuffs are being put around his wrists. He make quick work of his seat belt and flies out of the car, “Hey what are you doing?”

“Expired driver’s licence, speeding AND the car was reported stolen. I have to take him in,” the officer answers.

“What do you mean? I rented the car! I paid for the day!” Buck says.

“Then you can come with us,” the officer replies, “You can sit in the back and keep Mr. Diaz company.”

“And what about the car?” Buck asks.

“I’ll have a tow truck come and pick up it. It’ll be impounded.”

“Impounded?”

“Yes sir, impounded. Until someone comes to pay for it to be taken. Preferably the people who own the car.”

“Come on, Buck,” Eddie says from where he’s not seated, “Let’s get to the station and get this figured out.”

“I’m going to call Athena,” Buck replies, “I get one phone call, right?”

The Officer huffs, “This ain’t the movies, but you can call someone once you get to the station and get everything sorted.”

* * *

At the station Eddie has the handcuffs taken off and is given a seat in a holding cell. Buck gets his phone call and quickly calls Athena.

“Athena, Eddie and I got arrested,” Buck says when she picks up.

“Excuse me?” the woman responds.

“It’s stupid and a total misunderstanding, can you help us?” Buck asks.

He hears her sigh, “Give me the station number and the officer who arrested you and I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you, thank you so much,” Buck says.

An hour later an officer comes to the holding cell, “Mr. Diaz and Mr. Buckley.”

The two men look up at the officer. He opens the cell door, “You’re free to go. Seems you have a very nice friend in high places that helped you out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 down, 3 more to go.


	3. Ice Skating

Third time’s a charm or so they say. That’s what Buck is thinking at least. After the last two dates he planned didn’t turn out so well he had Eddie take over and they had been having a great few weeks. Movie nights, watching whatever sport was on, a quiet night at home with Christopher. It had all been great. But now Buck was getting a little antsy and wanted to change it up. With Christmas approaching and weather getting just and much cooler to make you think it was winter in LA he found a place to find a fun date.

Ice skating. He had done it as a kid and knew that it would be something different for him and Eddie. Christopher would be able to spend some time with Eddie’s family while he and Buck went to the ice skating rink Buck had found. It was outdoor and only there for another few days before it was being taken down for the season.

When they arrived at the rink it was busy with families, but within the hour the rink would close and be only for adults. They had a full bar, lights, and a DJ to make it more of an adult atmosphere once the children had left.

“I don’t think drinking and skating should be two things that go together,” Eddie says as they lace up their skates.

“Oh come on, it’ll be fun,” Buck replies, “I promise to skate with you during the couple’s skate.”

Eddie rolls his eyes, “We aren’t 12.”

Buck pushes him with his shoulder and pouts.

Eddie puts his arm around the other man, “Come on, babe, don’t pout. I’ll skate with you for the couples skate if you want. I’ll skate with you the whole night.”

Buck finishes tying up his skate before he turns to Eddie with his answer, “Thank you. Now up we go. Get on the ice before it gets too crowded with drunk people.”

Eddie smiles and takes Buck’s hands so he help him stand. Eddie wobbles a little bit, but gets his balance correct, “It’s been a while.” He couldn’t admit to Buck he hasn’t been skating since he was kid. Not after Buck telling him all about his life before coming to LA and how he would skate every weekend in the winter.

They get to the lip of the ice and Buck places a foot on the ice then the next and he’s off onto the rink without a second thought. Eddie watches him do a lap before he comes back over to him, “You coming?”

“Yeah, just give me a minute,” Eddie replies.

Buck offers him his hand and he takes it. He slowly gets on the ice and wobbles, “You need help?” Buck asks.

“It’s been a while. Just stay close,” Eddie answers. He thinks he’s about to fall and he grabs onto Buck’s arm tightly. Buck steadys him.

“We’ll go slow. Close to the wall just get you use to it,” Buck offers.

“Thank you,” Eddie replies, “It’s been a while.”

“You said that,” Buck answers back, “How long?”

“A few years,” Eddie lies. He really doesn’t want to admit he hasn’t skated since he was ten.

They do a few slow laps around the rink. Buck holding onto Eddie’s hand making sure he wasn’t going to fall. Eddie finally gets comfortable enough on the ice that he starts to move quicker, almost pulling Buck with him.

“You good?” Buck asks.

“Yeah.”

“I’m going to grab a drink. You want anything?” Buck asks.

“Nah, I’ll just stay on the ice,” Eddie answers.

“Don’t have too much fun with me,” Buck replies and skates off to the bar that’s off the ice.

Eddie doesn’t know how long it’s been since Buck left him, but he’s enjoying himself. The DJ is playing some current hits with Christmas music spun in as well. The other people on the ice seem to be enjoying themselves. Some girls notice Eddie and he smiles at them. They giggle and start to skate closely to him.

Buck returns before the girls start talking to him, “Hey, handsome, you here alone?”

Eddie smiles at his boyfriend, “I’m here with someone.”

“Oh, well where is he?” Buck replies.

“I don’t know. He left me all by myself. All alone. On this cold ice,” Eddie melodramatically replies.

Buck takes his hand, “Well, I’m here now. Whoever this guy is doesn’t know what he’s missing.”

Eddie laughs and moves in to kiss Buck. Buck kisses him back with a smile on his face. When Eddie pulls away he notices the girls have left the area. Oh well, he didn’t care about them anyway.

As the night goes on people start to leave and it’s only a few people left. One couple look like they’re professional ice skaters as they do a few tricks on the ice normal people don’t do.

“We should try that,” Buck says pointing the couple out.

“No we don’t,” Eddie replies.

“Come on. It’ll be fun. I promise I won’t drop you,” Buck says. He puts on his best puppy dog eyes.

“You’ve been drinking. I’m not going to let you try and pick me up.”

“Please, just one trick. I promise I won’t drop you. I haven’t drank any alcohol in like two hours.”

Eddie sighs, “I still don’t like it, but fine. ONE lift and that’s it. Nothing else.”

Buck smiles. He takes Eddie’s hands in his and skates them around for a moment before he grabs at Eddie’s waist and tries to lift him in the air. 

It wouldn’t have been so bad if Eddie was ready for it when Buck started to lift him high above his head. His weight wasn’t balanced and Buck starts to fall. Eddie’s hands are out before he hits his face on the ice, but the cold stings his hands.

“Fuck!” Buck yells from his position. He’s laying on his back next to Eddie.

Eddie sits up and looks at his boyfriend, “You okay?”

Buck looks over at him, “I hit my head and my ankle hurts.”

“I’ll call 911,” someone says.

“We’re fine,” Buck replies. But the person is already on the phone and talking to the operator.

“Can you sit up?” Eddies asks.

Buck slowly pushes himself up and grunts. He touches the back of his head and pulls it back to find no blood, “I might have a concussion.”

Eddie slowly stands up, but cringes in pain because his wrist hurts, “I think I hurt my wrist when I fell.”

Buck pushes himself up off the ice and winces when his weight goes to his ankle, “My ankle is definitely hurt.”

“Do you need help?” a guy asks, “I saw what happened.”

“I’ll be fine, but you can help him,” Eddie points to Buck, “He hit his head and his ankle hurts.”

“Okay. Just take it easy,” the guy replies.

They make it off the ice and over to the benches when medical help arrives. It’s Henrietta and Chimney who come out first.

“Are you kidding me?” Buck says when he sees his two friends.

Chimney laughs, “You’re joking right? You two are the crazy drunks who tried to do some Olympic trick on the ice?”

“We’re not drunk,” Buck replies, “I only had two drinks a few hours ago and Eddie didn’t drink anything.”

“That’s not what the caller said,” Chimney says back.

“Chim, can you just check us out please. I’m pretty sure I have a concussion and a sprained ankle,” Buck says.

Chimney makes quick work of checking Buck over. Henrietta on the other hand tends to Eddie.

“You two tried to what?” the woman asks Eddie while she checks him for a concussion.

“It was Buck’s idea after seeing this couple do it. He thought he could life me, but over balanced and we went down. I hurt my wrist,” Eddie says offering her the wrist in question.

She pokes around at it and Eddie hisses in pain, “Probably just a sprain. I’ll wrap it and when you get to the hospital they can take a x-ray of it to make sure it’s nothing serious.”

Buck and Eddie decline a ride in the ambulance and instead drive themselves to the hospital.

Buck has a mild concussion and a sprained ankle that he’ll have to stay off of for a few days, while Eddie has a sprained wrist that the doctor wraps for him in a soft cast, so it doesn’t hurt as much. 

When they get back to Eddie’s place Christopher is already asleep and Carla is reading a book on the couch.

They explain to her what happened and why they are so late in getting back, even after they had text her to let her know they would be out later than previously thought. She just shakes her head and says she’ll stay the night so she can watch over Buck.

“You really don’t have to do that,” Eddie says, “Really I’ll be fine taking care of him.”

“You need your rest too,” Carla replies, “Waking him up every hour isn’t gonna get you anywhere so you might as well rest. Christopher will be wondering what happened in the morning and I will not be the one to tell him.”

Eddie doesn’t try to argue he’s too tired from what happened that night. He gets ready for bed quickly while Buck has a little trouble but does the finally end up in bed next to him.

Eddie turns to kiss the other man good night.

“I’m sorry about what happened,” Buck says.

“Next time...leave the heavy lifting to me,” Eddie says back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work and school have been a little crazy this week and I kind of forgot I was writing this. XD my bad... So I'm sorry this is late. I was trying to post every Tuesday, but it got away from me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING THERE IS TALK OF VOMITING AND THROWING UP IN THIS CHAPTER.**

“And tell me again why we couldn’t bring Christopher,” Eddie asks Buck when they’re in line to get tickets, “It is a fun fair after all. Something for children to enjoy.”

“Because I just want one date, just one, where nothing goes wrong,” Buck replies

“We’ve had plenty of dates that haven’t had anything go wrong.”

“Yeah when _you_ plan them. Every date I’ve planned in the last few months has had something go wrong. Dinner...some girl I slept with shows up, rents a kick ass car...we get arrested, and the last one we both ended up in the hospital,” Buck explains, “I just wanted one time to be perfect.”

“Being with you is always an adventure,” Eddie replies, “But I know Christopher would’ve loved to come.”

“We can bring him next weekend,” Buck says, “I just want to have a nice night with my boyfriend.”

Eddie smiles at that, “I can’t complain with that.”

* * *

After grabbing their tickets and a funnel cake Buck wanted to ride a few of the rides. They go on the bumper cars, through the fun house, and on a ride that took you through a haunted house, which wasn’t scary but still fun.

“Let me win you a prize,” Eddie says when they reach all the carnival games.

“They’re a waste of money. And the prizes are like fifty cents,” Buck replies.

Eddie pulls Buck over to a booth, “Just one game. And I’ll even let you pick which prize you want.”

Buck groans, “Fine, but if you don’t win we get to ride whatever I want.”

“Deal,” Eddie says.

Of course Eddie wins because he’s Eddie. He knocked all the bottles down in one throw. The attendant was so impressed he let Eddie go again for free. When Eddie knocks all the bottles down a second time the attendant asks him which prize he would like.

“Well?” Eddie says to Buck.

Buck points to a huge bear and the attendant hands it over.

“So predictable,” Eddie says.

“I’m giving it to Christopher,” Buck replies, “And you can never let go of it.”

Eddie laughs.

“You think I’m joking?”

“No because I know my son will cherish it for the rest of his life because you gave it to him.”

Buck takes Eddie’s hand, “Let’s get something eat. The funnel cake didn’t feel me up.”

They eat hot dogs, chips, and another funnel cake. This time the cake had all the fixing; whipped cream, strawberries, and chocolate sauce. Eddie eats two bites before saying it was too sweet. Buck loves it and eats the rest.

Eddie wants to ride the spinner. Much like the teacups at Disneyland you spin your seat around as fast as you can. Buck agrees saying he could spin them faster than Eddie can even think possible.

They choose their seat and the bear sits between them.

“You ready?” Buck says. He already has his hands in place on the metal plate in the middle of the ride.

“I don’t think you’ll last a minute before you get sick,” Eddie replies, “You ate a lot of funnel cake like not even five minutes ago.”

“I have an iron stomach,” Buck says and pats it to show off.

Eddie rolls his eyes.

The ride starts and Buck slowly starts turning the metal plate in front of him. Once he gets the feel for it he starts going faster and faster. Eddie just looks at him with a fond smile.

“Dizzy yet?” Buck asks.

“Nope, and this isn’t even that fast. I thought you said you were going to go extra fast,” Eddie teases him.

“Is that a challenge?” 

“Only if you want it to be.”

Buck tries to make the seat go faster but soon he’s slowly down. The spinning is making him feel a little dizzy and hot. He’s arms are hurting a little as well.

“You okay?” Eddie asks, “You look a little green.”

“F-fine,” Buck replies, “Just a little tired from spinning the thing.”

“Take a break if you need to.”

“Yeah, yeah that sounds like a good idea.”

“Ride’s almost over anyway,” Eddie supplies.

Buck can only nod. He looks down at his hands trying to center himself. But it’s not helping. He can start to feel the vomit coming up. He really shouldn’t have eaten all of that funnel cake.

The ride slows down until it’s completely stopped and Eddie gets out first with the beat under his arm and reaches for Buck’s hand, “Come on. Let’s go relax for a moment before the next ride.”

Buck takes his hand and moves to get out of the seat. He stops himself from throwing up then and there by swallowing as hard as he could.

They barely make it to the trash can outside of the exit to the ride before Buck starts throwing up. He heaves up everything he had eaten and drunk at the fair. Eddie rubs his back, “Just let it out, babe. I’m right here.”

Buck finishes with a groan, “I am _so_ sorry.”

“I should be sorry. I wanted to go on the ride.”

“No...no it’s me. I said I could spin us faster than you could even possible,” Buck argues back.

“Do you want to sit for a while? Maybe take a breather before we go on anything else,” Eddie says.

“Would you hate me if I wanted to go home and just cuddle for the rest of the night?” Buck answers.

Eddie shakes his head, “Of course not. Whatever you want.”

Buck takes Eddie’s hand, “Let’s go back to yours, I’ll brush my teeth, and we can watch a movie. Maybe Christopher will ever be up and we can make it a true boys night.”

Eddie kisses his cheek, “Let’s go home.”


	5. Cabin

Eddie planned the getaway, he was the one who said they should go Big Bear for the weekend, and if he plans the date Buck knows nothing will go wrong. After a bad dinner, getting arrested, a sprained wrist, and throwing up at the fair Buck was ready for a nice quiet weekend away from the city with his boyfriend. Eddie’s abuela and Carla would care for Christopher at Eddie’s place while they spent the weekend at a cabin Eddie had found on Airbnb.

“Now you’re sure you have everything?” Eddie asks Carla as they stand by the door.

“Honey, there’s nothing Christopher nor I can do that you won’t hear all about. Now get going, your lover boy looks like he’s ready to jump your bones,” Carla replies.

Eddie looks over at Buck and sees him quickly turn to look at the car. He turns back to Carla and Christopher and bends down to hug his son, “Be good for Carla today and tonight Abuela will be here while you sleep. Buck and I will facetime you before you go to sleep.”

“I know dad,” Christopher says, “Have fun.”

Eddie kisses the little boy’s cheek, “I love you. Be good.”

“I love you too,” Christopher replies.

Eddie stands and hugs Carla quickly, “We should be at the cabin by four. We’ll let you know when we get there.”

“Have fun and be safe,” Carla says back. She waves at Buck, “Have fun Buck!”

“Thanks Carla,” Buck calls back with a wave of his own.

Eddie gives Christopher one last hug before going to the car and letting Buck in. They wave through the window of the car as the speed off to the highway.

* * *

They travel higher into the mountains and the air turns cooler. There’s small piles of snow as they drive. The cabin is off the main road and has a small drive up to the house. It’s secluded and looks like something out of a holiday film.

Buck stretches and lets out a groan, “Ugh, it’s nice to be out of the car. This air smells so fresh.”

Eddie walks over to a planter and pulls out a key, “Right where they said it would be. Buck, grab the bags out of the car and I’ll turn the heat on in the cabin. If the weather report is right we’ll be getting an inch or so of snow tonight.”

Buck gives him a mock salute and turns around to grab the bags out of the trunk. 

Once inside the two go about putting the food they brought with them away and getting familiar with the place. Eddie finds wood already chopped out in the back of the cabin so he brings it into the house and places it by the fireplace.

“You know how to use a fireplace?” Buck asks him.

“Yeah, I may have lived in Texas but in the winter we’d have a fire going during Christmas. My abuelo taught us how to use it. He wanted us to be safe at all times.”

Buck moves over to Eddie and takes him into his arms, “I can’t wait to cuddle up by the fire with you.”

Eddie smiles and kisses Buck, “We can do more than just cuddle by the fire.”

“I’ve never had sex by a fire,” Buck replies.

“Neither have I,” Eddie says back. He kisses Buck again, “But we really need to get settled before tonight. I don’t want to go out in the cold for anything.”

“I’ll warm you up if you do.”

Eddie playfully pushes Buck away and walks back out of the house to gather the more wood for the fireplace.

After dinner Buck grabs a bottle of wine while Eddie starts setting the fireplace up. He carefully gets the fire going then places the safety screen in front of it so they don’t get injured.

Buck has a glass of wine ready for him and he takes it having a sip before sitting down on the couch with his boyfriend and cuddles into his side, “This is so nice. I haven’t had a day away from the city since we moved here.”

“I haven’t either,” Buck confesses, “When Abby and I dated we couldn’t go far in case her mother had an episode. Did I ever tell you about the time I booked a hot air balloon ride and Abby left me as soon as we go there?”

“Yes and Buck you know I don’t care that you dated other people, I was married, but let’s not talk about our exes this trip.”

“Agreed,” Buck says and kisses Eddie on the side of his forehead, “What should we do? We have this whole place to ourselves. No TV, no co-workers, nothing to bother us for a whole 48 hours.”

Eddie places his glass down on the table, then takes Buck’s and does the same before he crawls on top of the man and kisses him. He deepens the kiss and they make out slowly.

All too soon, Eddie’s phone rings and grabs at it before Buck can protest and he answers it with a smile, “Hey Christopher,” he says as soon as the little boy is on the screen.

“Hi dad! Hi Buck!” Christopher says to the two men.

“Have you been good for Carla ana abuela?” 

“Yes! Abuela even let me have flan for dessert!”

“Flan! That’s awesome. I’m jealous,” Eddie replies.

“Abuela read me two stories and now I have to go to bed, but I told her I couldn’t sleep without talking to you.”

“Of course, buddy, I love you. Sleep tight and don’t let the bedbugs bite!”

“I love you dad. Good night.”

“Night, Christopher,” Buck says when Eddie turns the phone to him.

“Good night, Buck!” Christopher says.

“Put abeula on the phone please,” Eddie says to his son.

The phone is moved around then the older woman appears, “Eddie, mijo, how is the cabin?”

“It’s wonderful. I just wanted to make sure everything is alright.”

“It’s fine, stop worrying. Christopher and I had a great time tonight. And tomorrow we’re going to the zoo.”

“He’s going to love it. Thank you again abuela. I love you.”

“I love you, mijo. Have fun and be safe!”

“Good night, abuela.”

The phone screen freezes for a moment before it goes back to the menu. Eddie locks his phone and places it on the coffee table, “Where were we?”

Buck kisse the man and takes him back into his arms, “Right about here.”

The fire dies down before clothes are taken off and Buck shivers, “Can we get the fire going again?”

“Yeah, I have to go to the bathroom. Too much wine earlier. Do you want me to do it? Or can you?”

“I know how to poke a fire, Eddie,” Buck says rolling his eyes.

“Being a firefighter doesn’t make you an expert on getting a fire going.”

“Just go to the bathroom,” Buck says and pushes Eddie off to the bathroom.

Buck goes over to the dwindling fire and takes the screen away. He pushes a log onto the others and grabs at the poker to get the embers to catch the new wood. It starts to crackle and the flames start to build again.

“Hey be careful,” Eddie says when he comes back into the living room.

Buck turns and smiles at him, “I’m always careful.”

“Just put the poker back and come over here and warm me,” Eddie says trying to get the mood back.

Buck does what’s he told but then he feels that his arm is a lot warmer than the rest of his body. He looks at it and sees it’s on fire, “Uh Eddie.”

Eddie looks at him and his eyes grow wide, “Buck, shit.” He grabs the tea towel they had out and quickly moves to his boyfriend. He uses the towel to get the fire out quickly. He grabs at Buck’s arm, “Are you okay?”

“The long sleeves helped, but I don’t think this shirt will becoming home with us,” Buck says trying to lighten the mood.

“Let me take a look at your arm. We should run it under some water to help with the burn. The shirt may have gotten the worst of it, but you’ll still have at least a fire degree burn,” Eddie explains.

“Eddie, babe, calm down for me. I’m fine. My arm doesn’t hurt that bad,” Buck tells the other man, “I’ll be fine. But we’ll do a quick check okay?”

Eddie nods, “Okay.”

They go into the kitchen and both check Buck’s arm out. The shirt is definitely ruined, and his arm is a little red, but they both agree they don’t need to go the hospital.

“I’m going to change my shirt and after maybe we could pick up where we left off?” Buck asks.

“I’m not in the mood anymore. Seeing my boyfriend on fire killed it for me,” Eddie explains.

Buck nods, “Yeah, being on fire wasn’t fun either.”

“Go change, I’ll find something for us to do.”

Buck leaves Eddie and Eddie moves around the cabin looking for something to do that isn’t pulling out his laptop and turning on netflix. He finds a few broad games in the closet and pulls them out.

When Buck returns he asks, “What do you want to play? Monopoly or Sorry?”

“Monopoly, but I get to be the banker. Maddie was always the banker when we were kids and she always cheated.”

Eddie laughs, “You can be the banker as long as I get to be the race car.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read this fic. I hope you all enjoyed it even if it poor Buck kept getting injured. I swear I do like him!


End file.
